


The Hamilton Holiday Spectacular (Jingle Bell Flop)

by a_mind_at_work (Madame_Marauder)



Series: Beli3ver 'verse [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also my fam saw all my little lion memes from this, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Late xmas present for yall, Light angst bc this is me, M/M, Multi, SO, and got me a lion onesie, so funny story, then my battery died, there was 2k of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marauder/pseuds/a_mind_at_work
Summary: Late holiday drabbles, because the real version didn't save.But hey, at least there's a Founding Father in a lion onesie.





	The Hamilton Holiday Spectacular (Jingle Bell Flop)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, thing is I had this written at 3am on xmas eve, then my battery died, and it didn't save. Because the world hates me. But I couldn't post nothing, so here u guys go.
> 
> I need to stop forgetting to charge my computer.

   Lafayette pitches off the arm of the chair laughing. Alexander stares at the gift in his hands with something near shock, bordering on horror. John is wheezing, Eliza is snickering.

   “Laf, why?”

   His foster sibling grins. “I mean,” they say purposefully, “I suppose I could've gotten the unicorn one to match your old powder horn, _non_?”

    Alexander feels himself blanch, and Lafayette grins, tosses another gift wrapped in the most obnoxious paper possible at John's head. “C’mon, your turn.”

    Eliza has a knowing smirk this time as John picks his way through the completely unnecessary tape, whipping out her phone and aiming it in his general direction. “Try and open it sometime today, John.”

    He sticks his tongue out good-naturedly. “I can't, since someone decided to use half a roll of tape on it. Guess I'll just never be able to open Laf’s gift. Oh well, such is life.”

     A wad of wrapping paper bounces off his forehead, and John sighs as he manages to actually peel off the unholy mess of glitter-covered paper and scotch tape. “Fucking… goddammit.”

    “Ralphie, what did Aunt Clara give you? Show everybody,” Alexander says, grinning unrepentantly.

     “Fuck you,” John replies, still glaring at the half-wrapped mess in his lap. “Laf, why in the name of all that is holy would you buy me this?”

     Their smirk widens. “It's your size,” they reply innocently, and hand over another one to Eliza. Her nose twitches, and she hands one right back.

     “You didn't-”

     “I did,” she replies smoothly. “It ought to fit.”

     Lafayette stares, then shrugs. “I knew there was a reason you got along with us.”

 

     “Congrats, Laurens,” Aaron manages from the chair in the corner, squished as far away from the riot of color and glitter that is the Christmas tree. “You've officially made out with your boyfriend somewhat in public, while wearing a turtle onesie. Good for you.”

      Said boyfriend reaches down, balls up a piece of paper and flings it at his old friend. “Stop being boring. Come get your damn presents, A-a-ron, and quit hiding in the corner.”

      “Not hiding,” he protests mildly as a box goes sliding across the floor towards him.

      “Ah, not yet, save it for later,” Alexander interrupts as he reaches for the envelope. “Everyone gets to open theirs privately.”

      Aaron rolls his eyes as Alexander pulls up the hood of his lion onesie and burrows into John’s side, and rolls them again when the door bursts open to let in a mess of magenta, coughing, and Mariah Carey audible from twenty feet away even though it's ostensibly being played through headphones.

      James and Thomas are here.

 

      The less personal gift exchange has a few moments that are… loaded, for lack of a better word. John gets Thomas an obnoxious hoodie with cat ears. Alexander gets him matching paw print gloves. The look exchanged afterwards is heavier than it probably ought to be, despite the lighthearted jokes about the newly christened Onesie Squad™ over it.

       Alexander all but screeches whenever someone moves to so much as touch the envelopes that are apparently his Big Present to everyone. Angelica chews out her sister when Peggy admits she skipped movie night because of a hangover. Aaron loses a round of Rock/Paper/Scissors rather spectacularly, and gets stuck picking up the wrapping paper, because the universe just hates him like that.

       It's no worse than any other Christmas drama, though, and everyone’s grateful for that much.

      And then John hands over a creamy, old-fashioned envelope to Alexander, who begrudgingly lets everyone else pick up theirs. Eliza is tearing up the moment she flips hers over, John's misty-eyed at the first few words, and literally no-one else remains composed after the beginning paragraph or so.

      Especially not Alexander.

      He's got two sheets of paper in his hands, parchment really, but the ink on both is dark and new. One has John's swirling signature at the bottom, the other Eliza’s flowing handwriting- she signed it as Betsey, just like he had signed off with a loving note to _the best of wives and best of women,_ \- and they're ugly crying in each other's hair, and John gets sucked into their embrace after a split second.

      Aaron, Angelica, and James are all trying to pretend they're not crying, Peggy and Thomas are failing at the same, and everyone’s generally a mess. But a good mess. Mostly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo have an unwanted history lesson:  
> • Lafayette's nickname for Ham was 'the little lion'  
> • John liked to draw turtles  
> • After Ham's death, Eliza wore a love poem from him in a pouch around her neck. Also in there; the envelope it came in, which had an inscription which reads _"I heal all wounds but those love hath made."_  
>  • In the letter delivered to his wife after the duel (six- leave a note for your next of kin), Ham did indeed call her "Best of Wives and best of Women"  
> • Ow my heart
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr, where we can mourn for the original draft of this (it was polar express themed and everything): @discount-satan
> 
> Kudos and comments are flowers on the first draft's headstone.


End file.
